Selection
by PrinceBlue
Summary: Takdir adalah suatu kenyataan yang telah ditentukan oleh-Nya. Namun bukan berarti kau tak bisa mengubah takdirmu. [ChanBaek] [YAOI]


_**Selection**_

_**by: rui's-chan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 Febuari, 2019**

Aku termenung ketika melihat kotak kardus yang berada dibawahku. Entah kenapa aku masih menyimpan benda ini. Kuangkat dan kuletakkan diatas meja disamping, lebih berat dari dugaan. Kubersihkan debu yang menempel padanya. Cukup banyak, mengingat aku tak pernah mampir untuk melihat dan membersihkan gudang disini.

_**CB-6104**_

Begitu tulisan diatas kardus itu tertulis. Aku tersenyum miris mengingat isi dalam kardus itu. Aku buka perlahan sambil mengeluarkan barang didalamnya satu-persatu, membuat ku mengingat kembali kejadian dimasa lalu yang hampir membuatku tak ingin lagi hidup didunia ini. Seperti potongan-potongan film yang diputar didalam otakku.

Seharusnya, pada malam itu adalah malam yang akan membuatku merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia dan beruntung.

Namun, nyatanya malam itu adalah malam yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Malam yang tak dapat kulupakan hingga saat ini. Rasa sakit yang telah ia goreskan pada hatiku, tak dapat kulupakan meski telah lewat hingga 5 tahun lamanya.

**Selection © rui's-chan**

_**29 Desember, 2014**_

_Butiran salju jatuh dengan indahnya, memenuhi setiap jalanan juga benda-benda yang ada diatas permukaan bumi. Tak terkecuali dengan taman kecil dan juga mainan-mainan yang ada disana, juga seorang pria mungil sedang duduk diatas ayunan, sambil sesekali membersihkan salju yang turun diatas kepalanya._

"_Haish, dingin sekali. Tapi tak apalah, mungkin sebentar lagi Yeoli akan datang. Semangat Byun Baekhyun!"_

_Oh, jadi namanya Byun Baekhyun, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi siapa yang tega membuat ia menunggu begitu lama dengan udara dingin yang menusuk. Seharusnya ia dirumah saja, bergelung dalam selimut atau menikmati secangkir cokelat panas._

_Srak... srak... srak..._

_Bunyi langkah kaki seseorang menyadarkan baekhyun untuk berhenti dari kegiatannya membersihkan kepalanya dari salju. Dengan wajah gembira juga senyum sumringah yang dibuatnya, ia menoleh berharap seseorang yang sedang ditunggunya datang. Tak dipikirkan berapa lama ia telah menunggu ditaman ini, kedinginan._

"_Baek."_

"_Yeol..."_

"_..."_

"_Baekhyun, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama."_

"_Dia siapa?" Baekhyun menunjuk seseorang disamping laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Yeolie tadi._

"_Maaf."_

"_Dia siapa Chanyeol? Jawab aku!"_

"_Pacarku. Dia pacar baruku. Maafkan aku baek, sepertinya hubungan kita sampai disini saja."_

"_Apa? Maksudmu apa? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali."_

"_Aku ingin kita putus."_

"_Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan raut kebingungan._

"_Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."_

"_Bohong! Kau bohongkan? Jangan membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali Park Chanyeol!"_

"_Aku tak membuat lelucon Byun Baekhyun," lelaki yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi melihat tajam kearah Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun terintimidasi dengan tatapan itu. Air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, tangannya terkepal kuat disisi tubuhnya, sampai-sampai kuku jarinya menekan telapak tangannya hingga berdarah. Tak dihiraukan rasa sakit itu, karna ada bagian dalam dirinya yang lebih sakit. Hati. Hatinya lebih sakit dari apapun._

"_Apa salahku Yeol? Apa salahku hingga kau memperlakukanku begini?" Tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan memukul dadanya keras-keras, hampir membuat Chanyeol jatuh jika saja laki-laki itu tak segera menahan tangan Baekhyun yang akan memukulinya lagi. Laki-laki yang bersama Chanyeol tadi hanya diam, tak berminat untuk ikut kedalam perseteruan sepasang kekasih ini, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang, mantan kekasih._

"_Maafkan aku Baekhyun," katanya. Sambil mengusap telapak tangan Baekhyun yang berdarah dengan sapu tangannya. Baekhyun hanya menunduk._

"_Sudah berapa lama? Sudah berapa lama kau selingkuh dariku?" Mencoba tegar, walaupun hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat itu dari mulutnya._

_Chanyeol diam. Tak berani menjawab pertanyaan -tiba saja Baekhyun menghentakkan tangannya dan langsung menampar laki-laki disamping Chanyeol dengan keras._

"_APA AKU PERNAH PUNYA SALAH DENGANMU, HINGGA KAU TEGA MEREBUT CHANYEOL DARIKU? KATAKAN!" Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Harusnya ia menampar Chanyeol, tapi sungguh, baekhyun tak sengaja melihat laki-laki ini menyeringai sambil mengucapkan kata-kata 'Ja-lang' meski tak dengan suara._

"_Awwh," laki-laki yang ditampar Baekhyun meringis._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun! Kau menyakitinya!" Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja._

"_Kau tak apa sayang? Hmm?"_

_Miris. Baekhyun melihat itu dengan sangat miris. Tak sadarkah kau, Yeol? Kau lebih menyakiti Baekhyun. Tak tahu lagi sudah berapa goresan luka yang ditorehkan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun._

"_Ini sakit, Yeol. Dia menamparku keras sekali," sambil melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan [pura-pura] takut._

"_Ssh, tak apa, sayang," Chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil memeluknya. Dan semua itu terlihat oleh Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun berdecih tak suka._

"_Kau keterlaluan Baekhyun. Jika kau tak suka, kau bisa saja menamparku."_

"_keterlaluan katamu? Kau yang keterlaluan bangsat! Akulah sebenarnya pihak yang paling tersakiti disini! Aku telah memberikan semuanya padamu,Yeol. Apapun kulakukan untukmu. Dan kau malah memilih jalang ini?!"_

_PLAK_

"_Jaga bicaramu. Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau berkata begitu pada kekasihku," Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun. Tamparannya sangat keras, hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasa amis disekitar mulutnya. oh tidak, bibirnya berdarah._

"_Tadinya aku kesini ingin berpisah baik-baik denganmu. Tapi kau sendiri yang membuat ini jauh lebih rumit, Baek. Kalau tau akan begini, lebih baik aku tak usah datang sekalian menemuimu. Sia-sia rasa kasihanku padamu."_

_Chanyeol pergi dengan membawa kekasih barunya, tak ada penjelasan darinya hanya kata-kata menyakitkan dan luka fisik yang ditinggalkannya, bahkan ia tak sedikitpun menoleh kearah baekhyun yang menangis dalam diam menatapnya pergi._

_Kaki Baekhyun lemas, tak tahan menopang berat badannya sendiri hingga membuat ia jatuh terduduk diantara tumpukan salju. Harusnya tak begini. Harusnya ia dan Chanyeol pergi kencan, menikmati jajanan dipinggir jalan, melihat kerlap-kerlip indah lampu natal yang masih dipasang dipinggir jalan. Harusnya tak begini._

_Baekhyun terisak keras, meratapi kisah cintanya yang begitu menyedihkan. Hari itu adalah hari yang membuat semua kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun berubah._

**Prolog End**

Hehehe

Anyong anyong.

Sebenernya aku ini bukan pembuat Fanfic yang bagus. Aku Cuma penikmat aja :'D aku kurang percaya diri sama tulisanku. Bertahun-tahun pengen publish ff sendiri tapi ga kesampean karna malu. Takut banyak yg gasuka.

Tapi ide ini dengan kurang ajarnya muncul diotakku. Padahal ff lain di folder laptop blm pada selesai :"

Dan semoga ada yang baca ini ff :v

Maafin klo absurd dan rada aneh, atau mungkin banyak typo dan ada kata yang ga nyambung. Aku nekat buat ini Cuma beberapa jam dan langsung up :')

[kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan, tapi tolong pergunakanlah bahasa yang sopan. Terimaksih!] –Rui love


End file.
